Duchess and the Thomas O'Malley 2: Oliver's Adventure (DisneyandSanrio360's Style)
DisneyandSanrio360's movie-spoof of 2001 Disney film, "Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure". Cast: *Lady - Duchess (The Aristocats) *The Tramp - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Jock - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Trusty - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Jim Dear and Darling - Darien and Serena (Sailor Moon) *Junior - Jordan Winston (Sailor Moon) *Aunt Sarah - Jessie (Pokemon) *Si & Am - Thin Cat and Fat Cat (Hello Kitty no Cinderella) *Tony & Joe - Daddy Walrus (Astro Boy) and Chad (Sailor Moon) *Scamp - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Angel - Marie (The Aristocats) *Buster - Cassius (Kimba the White Lion) *Mooch - Bucky (Kimba the White Lion) *Sparky - Dan'I Baboon (Kimba the White Lion) *Francois - Pauley (Kimba the White Lion) *Ruby - Kitty (Kimba the White Lion) *Annette, Danielle, and Collete - Sagwa, Sheegwa (Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat) and Diana (Sailor Moon) *Reggie - Claw (Kimba the White Lion) *Couple on Bridge - Akanemaru and Buchi (Hino Tori: Hou Hen) *Chubby man - Forrest (Hamtaro) *Horse Pulling Cartridge - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Butterfly - Ladybug (Lulu Caty) *Hammer Man - Gaou (Hino Tori: Hou Hen) *Flagmen - Ultra Garrison (Ultraseven) *Men in Picture - Students (Sailor Moon) *Photographer - Philip 'Rooster' Yoshi (Hamtaro) *Girl and Boy with Fire - Astro Boy and Uran (Astro Boy) *Boy with hoop - Sammy (Sailor Moon) *Woman and her dog - Mina Aino and Artemis (Sailor Moon) *Kids running around - Kindergardeners (Sailor Moon) *Villagers - Various Human (Pokemon) *Cat and Bird - Sylvester and Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Scratchy - Howdy (Hamtaro) *Dogcatcher - Ham Egg (Astro Boy) *Pigeons - Joey, Vinnie and Bobby (Bolt) *Man in car - Tracey Sketchit (Pokemon) *Cat in Scamp's Head - Penelope (Hamtaro) *Crows - Crows (Sailor Moon) *Rats - Weezing (Pokemon) *Men in Cars - Shigeru Furuhashi (Ultraseven) *Horse out of control - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Women with wig and her dog - Tai-Tai and Ping, Pong and Pang (Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat) *Dogcatchers in the dream - Masai (Jungle Emperor Leo) *Fireflies - Fireflies (The Princess and The Frog) *Squirrel - Rabbit (Lulu Caty) *Bird flying away - Chicken (Lulu Caty) *People in the celebration - Various Human (Astro Boy) *Boy and Girl with Dog - Laura, Travis and Hamtaro (Hamtaro) *Marching Band - Musical (Sailor Moon) *People in Parade - Scientific Special Search Party (Ultraman) *Boy and Girls watching Parade - Clemont and Bonnie (Pokemon) *Women with crown - Misty (Pokemon) *Pig - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Women in dresses - Raye Hino (Sailor Moon) and May (Pokemon) *People at the Table - ZAT (Zariba of All Territory) (Ultraman Taro) *Man that has the women's new wig - Mitsuhiro Ide (Ultraman) *Boy with dog - Max and Ralts (Pokemon) *Man with dog - Brock and Geodude (Pokemon) *3 dogs in doghouse - Unico, Unico's Mother and Baby Unicorns (The Fantastic of Unico) *Dogs at pound - Koopas (Super Mario) *Crazy Dog - Bowser Jr. (Super Mario series) Cast Gallery: Duchess 1.jpg|Duchess as Lady Thomas O'Malley 1.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as The Tramp Bagheera.png|Bagheera as Jock Baloo smile.jpg|Baloo as Trusty Darien.png|Darien as Jim Dear Serena.jpg|Serena as Darling Jordan.png|Jordan as Junior Jessie-pokemon-30544441-400-300.png|Jessie as Aunt Sarah Thin Cat.jpg|Thin Cat as Si Fat Cat 1.jpg|Fat Cat as Am Daddy Walrus.png|Daddy Walrus as Tony Chad.jpg|Chad as Joe Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5873087-768-432.jpg|Oliver as Scamp Marie 1.jpg|Marie as Angel Cassius.jpg|Cassius as Buster Bucky.JPG|Bucky as Mooch Dan'l Baboon.jpg|Dan'I Baboon as Sparky Pauley.jpg|Pauley as Francois Kitty.PNG|Kitty as Ruby Sagwa2.jpg|Sagwa Miao as Annette Sheegwa Miao.jpg|Sheegwa Miao as Danielle Diana.jpg|Diana as Collete Ham Egg.png|Ham Egg as Dogcatcher Claw.jpg|Claw as Reggie Category:DisneyandSanrio360 Category:Lady and the Tramp Movies